Vengeance
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: Fili manages to live through his wounds from the battle of five armies, not the same is to be said for Thorin and Kili. He struggles in becoming the new king of Erebor seeking vengeance for his Uncle and Brother's death. Warnings: Smut/incest/violence/angst.
1. The Awakening

**Chapter One, The Awakening **

**Warnings: smut/incest/violence/Angst**

* * *

_"Kili stop it." Fili swatted unsuccessfully at Kili's pestering hands trying to squirm away._

_ "This is your fault." Kili countered ignoring his brother's poor attempt at escape. Fili flinched in response to the sting. "Hold still or I'll only take longer." Kili pulled his arm forward locking it in place between his thighs as Fili continued to fight him back. Kili sighed when the wound he had just finished cleaning opened up releasing another gush of blood. "Now you've done it!" Kili gave up releasing Fili's arm and sitting back, looking at Fili in annoyance._

_ "We'll you're hurting me." Fili pulled his newly freed arm into his chest protectively griping it with his unharmed arm. "You're awful at mending." Fili smiled lightly kicking Kili who only continued to stare in irritation. His lips forming a small pout sending Fili's heart beat into a fit. _

_ "I'm only trying to help." Fili's resistance shattered at the sad look, he knew that face, he could never deny it, it sent his stomach twisting in knots. He slowly lifted his arm back up in offering. Kili smiled grabbing the arm back into his hold. "I knew you'd come round." Kili joyfully dapped at the cut ignoring the hisses of pain from Fili._

There was a rush pressure to his temples sending his head into a dizzy spin. A pounding in his ears creating an endless tunnel of pain. Then as if it was the very first time, his lungs opened taking in a sharp breath. His vision was blurred with something, something red and dark as his eyes pulsed with his own stammering heart beat. The pounding in his head beat on but now there was more noise, louder, he knew it should've been familiar but he couldn't understand it. The sound was only aiding to the pain as he moved to look for the source through the haze, only finding resistance and more loud sounds that shook his very core with ache. He was warm, uncomfortably so, the way his sweat rolled down his forehead and into his eyes only blocked his vision further. He had to move he didn't know why, something inside told him he needed to move. But he couldn't feel his body, he knew he had one, fingers, legs, he couldn't feel them. His head began to spin as a sharp unbearable shock coursed through his neck. The feeling was too much for him to handle and slowly the red haze disappeared under the dark spots forming in his eyes.

_ "Come on!" Kili stood in the doorway anxiously jumping in place as Fili continued to finish his routine. "We always go, it's the first snow!" Kili yelled stepping into the room growing increasingly more impatient. _

_ "I'm busy, Thorin said I need more practice." He swung his sword at the dummy in front of him and grunted in anger as he missed the proper mark. "And he is right." Kili stepped up behind him placing his arms around Fili's waist._

_ "You can come right back afterwards." Kili's breath travelled down his neck and Fili leaned back into his hold. The warmth gently coaxing his skin into chilled bumps. "Just for a minute?" _

_ "I can't. You don't want a brother who can't defend you." Fili shrugged away from Kili's arms moving into anther fighting stance. Kili followed after him tugging on his shirt persistently. _

_ "Filiiii- come on." Kili tried to pull the sword out of his hands and Fili shoved him back. _

_ "I'm serious, I'll never be a good king if I can't even fight!" Kili stepped away crossing his arms tightly over the spot on his chest where Fili had shoved him. Fili shook his head ignoring Kili's glare and moved back to his mark. _

_ "Fili…" He continued to look away trying to remember the new steps Thorin taught him last week. "Fili-"Throwing down his sword Fili turned on the spot to answer Kili's calls. _

_ "What? What do you want of me?" He yelled rage boiling inside of his gut. Kili stepped back another pace in shock at Fili's outburst. "Kili I-"_

_ "All I've ever asked of you is to love me." Kili turned around walking back to the door. "King or not, I will always love you." He slammed the doors behind him with a crash that seemed to echo longer in Fili's ears._

He woke again, this time things didn't seem to be quite as loud. He instantly felt something wrong with his lungs and he sat up a warm feeling rising in his throat. His chest heaved inwards as a bloody cough escaped from his lips. He looked down at his hands staring at the splatters of blood there as his arms started to shake. He felt like he was drowning when another cough rose into his throat. Before it could escape he felt pressure on his shoulders and he was falling backwards onto the hard surface under him. His eyes didn't travel as fast as the world around him and everything blurred together. All he could make out was a white fabric standing tall above him swaying in the wind. He continued to stare in amazement at the movement until his ears at last registered a voice.

"FILI!" It was Thorin's voice, as he had never heard it before. Weak and strained, almost desperate and cracking against his name. His mind tried to tell him which direction the call had come from but it was futile. His eyes darted around still in a blur, unable to move due to the pressure on his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side a crippling burn jolting through his neck as he turned it.

"Ahh-" He instantly cringed in the pain his eyes snapping shut until he heard the call again. It was definitely Thorin's voice, and something was wrong, terribly wrong. He kept his head still as possible, pleading with his vision to come back to him. After a few moments he began to make out the black and grey tangles of Thorin's hair. He looked on, hot tears swelling in his eyes as he took in Thorin's battered appearance. There were other blurred figures standing around him, all of whom were now watching Fili. Thorin's hand raised, a warm comforting smile on his features that seemed to float across the distance between them.

"Fili…" His smile faded, hand gently lowering back down to his side.

"Tho-" The pressure on his shoulder moved up to his neck as he felt another pool of blood rising there. It was a hand, most likely Dwalin's from the dark markings on it. The blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth in a very unpleasant sounding cough. He felt his face growing warm, darkness spotting in his eyes once more as he heard muted voices yelling right before he slipped away.

"_What is wrong with me?" Fili looked up from his book at Kili's question surprised that he was even there. _

"_What do you mean?" Kili came and sat down next to him his eyes were set and it was making Fili feel very uncomfortable under the glare. _

"_I mean…why haven't you claimed me yet?" Kili's cheeks lit up with a pink glow despite the stern look in his eyes. _

"_O-oh. Well I, I'm…I have my reasons." Fili closed his book looking for any excuse to avert his eyes away from Kili. _

"_Everyone jokes and laughs because they think no one would ever love me, it's not fair. I want to belong to you, and I want you to be mine." Kili stretched out his hand to rest on Fili's leg gently circling his thumb. "I've seen the way you react to me, I know that it is not because you don't want me. So tell me." _

"_Even if I had…claimed you, they would still not know." Fili placed his hand over Kili's to stop his mischievous oh so warm fingers. _

"_Why not? Are you embarrassed by me?" Kili pulled back his hand as Fili's eyes shot back to him. _

"_No! You know why we can't tell anyone Kili..." He grabbed his hand back into his, lacing their fingers together._

"_So? Let them think what they want. I would profess my love from the top of the mountain for you." Kili gripped tighter onto Fili's hand his eyes gleaming in the dim light of the fire. _

"_Well you are braver then me." Kili smiled slightly looking up from their joint hands at Fili's statement. _

"_I know." Fili laughed punching him lightly on the shoulder. He was about to get up and leave but Kili held him back as soon as he stood, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Not so fast." Kili fell backwards into the couch, Fili still in his arms laughing while Fili let out a grunt of surprise. "You didn't answer my question." Fili sighed sitting atop Kili's lap and leaning his head back beside Kili's. _

"_I don't want to answer it." He confessed turning his head slightly to look at Kili's profile. Kili raised an eyebrow his hands wrapping tighter around him._

"_Well I'm not letting you leave until you do." Fili thought for a moment considering what his chances were of escape when he felt Kili's legs shifting under him. They wrapped around his waist and Fili couldn't help but laugh thinking how interesting this scene would look to an outsider. "I'm not kidding." _

"_Your persistence will be the death of me." Fili playfully tried to struggle against him. He was about to try standing when he felt Kili's lips on his neck. "Kili what are you doing?" Kili's restraining hands loosened slightly as his tongue drew circles in his skin, his hands slowly sliding up and down his chest releasing a small shiver from Fili in response. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" His breath was warm, his soft lips traced up along his jaw placing small kisses. Fili's heart beat pulsed loudly in his ears, his stomach knotting when he looked down and saw Kili's hands working on the buckle to his belt. He was already hard, and he could feel Kili was as well but still his hand gently pulled Kili's away from his pants while he sat up slightly, ignoring the screaming voice in the back of his mind._

"_Kili no." Kili pulled him back down by one of his braids clashing their lips together. The impact wasn't so pleasant but the way Kili let out a soft moan when Fili started to kiss him back was worth the swollen lips. Fili tried to turn to better face Kili but hands were holding him in place while he felt Kili slightly arching his hips up at him. "K-kili-" Fili pulled away needing to breath for a moment licking at his lips. _

"_What is it? Tell me! I am throwing myself at you and still you refuse me! What is wrong with me?" Kili slumped back into the couch releasing Fili from his arms. Fili looked down at him questioning if he should just run, but the look of pure hurt on Kili's face kept him there._

"_I'm afraid I won't be good enough."Fili looked away his heart dropping in his chest as he continued. "I love you, but…I just don't feel like I deserve you." Fili jumped when he felt Kili's arms wrap around him pulling him back into his chest. Kili connected their lips briefly hugging him tightly as he continued to plant warm kisses all over his face smiling as he went. _

"_Fili you idiot."Fili tilted his head allowing Kili better access while looking on in admiration. "You are all I'll ever want, you're perfect." Fili slipped down Kili's lap to kneel between his legs. _

"_Do you really mean that?" His hands were already moving unwilling to wait any longer as they slid up to Kili's shirt unclasping the ties._

"_Y-yes Fili…" His eyes closed at the feeling of warmth Fili's hands brought to his chest. Fili lunged forward taking advantage of Kili's slightly parted lips and exposed chest. Kili responded quickly his hands making a mess of Fili's golden hair and fumbling once more with Fili's belt as his neck was being nipped at. _

"_You have no idea how much I want you." Fili practically growled into Kili's skin as he ripped apart Kili's shirt tired of struggling with removing it. Kili moaned his response as Fili ran trembling fingers over his skin. Fili could feel Kili's pounding heart beat against his finger tips as he dragged his remaining clothes off his body. Kili shifted nervously on the soft cushions of the couch when Fili stopped touching him. _

"_Don't just stare at me like that…" Fili couldn't resist his lips turning up into a broad smile at Kili's evident self consciousness. Unable to find any words with the beauty that was his brother now bare before him he simply nodded his head beginning to undress himself. Fili soon understood his brother's complaint when he was down to only his under clothes and Kili stare breathlessly up at him. Kili's eyes travelled the expanse of his body when he had at last stripped off the final garments, until they reached Fili's eyes. Fili felt his skin erupt into burning flames from the look of pure want in his brother's eyes and he lunged back to him kneeling before the couch, their mouths carelessly slopping together. Fili wanted to feel every inch of Kili's body at once his hands fumbling through the dark tangles of his hair whilst Kili purred into his ear. _

_The noise tossed Fili over the edge; he lifted Kili's legs by the underside of his knees ignoring the small yelp of surprise from Kili as he slid down the couch. Reluctantly Fili removed his right hand from Kili's thigh slaving at his fingers with his own tongue while Kili watched on, his hands grazing lightly over the soft hairs on Fili's chest. Kili darted his eyes between Fili's working tongue and his obvious erection as his hand slipped further down. Fili popped his fingers from his mouth his eyes fluttering closed accompanied by a small gasp as Kili's fingers wrapped around his length. He could already feel himself getting close just by the gentle tugs. _

"_Not yet-" He panted willing his hand to force Kili's away as he trailed his fingers over Kili's entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you." Kili only nodded, his head spinning as Fili slowly pushed his fingers into him. The initial stretch only hurt for a moment until Fili's hand began to move, erasing the pain and sending him into ripples of pleasure each time his fingers pressed at a certain spot. _

"_T-there…oh Mahal Fili There-" Fili took Kili's plea to glide in a third finger noting only the slightest indication of pain on Kili's face that was soon erased by another drowning moan. Before long Kili was panting through dry lips a light sweat on his brow begging Fili to fill him, touch him anything at all. Fili leaned over Kili's chest as he removed his fingers from Kili's warmth, his lips brushing softly against Kili's as he positioned himself. Fili hesitated waiting until Kili's eyes blinked open and he nodded his head franticly his hands gripping to Fili's waist, enticing him closer. Fili pressed their lips together as he rolled his hips pushing into Kili slowly, releasing a loud groan that escaped into Kili's parted mouth. He held still as possible, his fingers digging into Kili's shoulders as he pressed their foreheads together. When Kili began to move against him he moved his hand from its firm grip to Kili's throbbing excitement._

"_You're so beautiful-" Fili pumped at Kili sending him into a spiral of pure sensations, his hands blindly searching for Fili's braids to tug him back down. Fili only rocked into him harder as Kili whimpered Fili's name hopelessly. Fili felt a warmth pool inside him as he leaned back down hungrily kissing Kili's soft lips. Kili arched into his chest his breath catching, Fili taking in the movements only moved faster, the clap of their skin echoed around them as Kili let out a lengthy moan. Fili felt him spill into his hand, his breath returning to him as his body relaxed slightly still riding out the pleasure of his orgasm beneath him. Fili took in his ravished appearance and let his length slide into to Kili once more, hands gripping tightly to Kili's thighs as he poured out. Kili breathed deeply beneath him his hands gliding slowly over Fili's sweat coated back as Fili let out his last fleeting groans of pleasure. _

"_Fili I love you." Fili smiled into the crook of Kili's shoulder running his fingers softly through Kili's damp hair at the back of his neck. _

"_Love you too Kili."_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I had uploaded this before, but I got a bit side tracked. Now I've got a good amount of this story finished you can expect regular updates. Changed a few things around from the original post and the next chapter should be up by some time late tomorrow. So yay, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks again! **


	2. The King is dead, Long live the King

**Chapter Two, The King is dead Long live the King**

* * *

"Don't go moving around now lad." Fili's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Bofur looking him over. He took a deep breath feeling an ache in his chest as the air flowed in. Instantly he remembered the way Thorin had looked when he last woke and he sat up quickly. "What did I say!" Bofur shoved him back down against the cot and for a moment his breath was lost.

"Thorin? Where is he?" He turned his head looking at the empty bed he last saw his uncle. Bofur looked down at him, his arms unmoving from their place on his chest.

"I'm sorry Fili, Thorin is gone." Fili didn't believe it, Thorin couldn't die…Thorin was a hero he wouldn't fall.

"No…" Bofur closed his eyes shaking his head unable to find any more words. "No, you must be joking-" He felt a scratch at the back of his neck, a cough interrupting his sentence. "Thorin can't die- I don't believe you!" He ignored the rising pain in his neck when Dwalin's figure appeared to the left of his bed.

"Try not to strain your neck anymore." Fili only stared at him, the look on Dwalin's face was something he had never seen before. Dwalin was strong, but now he looked so…broken and empty, a hollow shell of what once was.

"Tell me it's not true!" Fili shouted as bofur lifted up his arm from his chest. Fili saw the tension on Bofur's face so he remained unmoving.

"I'm sorry Fili…be proud, they died honorably." Fili's face went pale his heart jumping into his throat as he leaped forward at Dwalin.

"They?" He gripped Dwalin by the collar of his armor. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS KILI?" He shouted shaking Dwalin in his grip. Dwalin's eyes darted to the right holding up his hands as Fili continued to shake him.

"I thought you told him!" Dwalin shouted over to Bofur who was now shouting back, but Fili didn't care he saw the way Dwalin's eyes had shifted and followed their path. There not five feet away lay another make shift bed a heavy blanket resting over the shape of a body. Dwalin and Bofur's argument became quiet background noise as he pushed Dwalin away moving past them to the bed, his head shaking and eyes tearing as he hesitantly pulled the blanket down. And there he was, with his familiar messy brown hair sticking out every which way, an expression on his face of pure calmness. If he wasn't lying completely still and void of breath Fili would've thought he was sleeping.

His face had hardly any markings on it but further down there was a dark red hue on the blanket over his chest. Fili stretched out his hands crashing to his knees, tears falling with no end in sight as he lifted Kili into his arms choking on his own blood and sobs. His hand pulled customarily at Kili's hair as he shouted out his name pleading for him to wake up. He felt someone grab onto his shoulder, without turning away from Kili he threw a fist back at them clinging to Kili tighter.

"NO! No no…no Kili wake up! Damn you Kili-" His hands shook and grabbed at Kili when a much stronger set of hands gripped his arms and started to pull him away. Fili clung onto Kili as firm as possible but in the end failed, his hand snatching the silver clip in his hair as Dwalin lifted him away. "NO! LET ME GO!" Dwalin already had him over his shoulder walking to the entrance of the tent. He struggled against his hold his eyes not leaving Kili's body until Dwalin walked them out.

The air was foul and the sky was an odd blue. It would normally have been considered a beautiful day but the conditions were unwelcome in contrast to all the death that littered the battle field. It almost felt like some cruel form of torture as Dwalin continued to drag Fili away in the bright sunlight. By the time they were a good fifty feet away from the tent Fili started to notice the pain again. His body stilled when a sharp ache shot through his neck. Dwalin not expecting him to stop moving so suddenly fumbled and dropped him. He crashed to the ground, his hand clutching to his neck in pain but still tempted to knock Dawlin out and run back to the tent.

"We are all upset Fili but you're going to make things worse if you keep reopening that." Dwalin crouched down to him pointing a finger to Fili's neck. Fili looked down at the hand he had been using to press against the hurting spot on his neck and gasped when he saw the amount of dark blood on his fingers. "It's not time for you just yet, Erebor needs it's king so best keep still for a while." Fili looked up to him tears still rolling freely down his face leaving his eyes swollen and red.

"He, he's gone…I can't I-" Fili leaned forward into Dwalin's waiting hug crying with no shame as Dwalin lifted him back up like some helpless maiden and walked him into the mountain. Once they were inside Dwalin started moving through the familiar halls to where Thorin's room once was. Fili continued to hide his face against Dwalin's chest his eyes shut tightly as he imagined Kili's smiling face saying it was all some horrible joke. But Kili never came to release him of his torment as they neared his new chambers. Before they could reach it Fili felt Dwalin's chest hum while he spoke to another mystery voice nearby. He felt something stabbing at the palm of his hand and he opened his eyes to see he was still clutching tightly onto the clip from Kili's hair. He turned it over in his fingers when Dwalin opened a set of doors in front of them.

"This was your uncle's room Fili." Fili nearly jumped at the sound of Gandalf's voice. He dragged his tired eyes away from Kili's clip when Dwalin set him down on the bed. He looked around the room, it was large to say the least with arching ceilings and carved stone, it suited Thorin well. On the wall opposite the bed hung a wall length mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself in the reflection and saw the source of pain in his neck. He ran his fingers over the soiled bandage amazed that he was in fact alive with the amount of blood on him.

"I'll get new ones for that." Dwalin said watching him examine the wrappings on his neck. Dwalin walked out of the room with loud footsteps as Fili looked over at Gandalf. He was talking to Fili but he blocked the sound out looking all around the room. He didn't like it, it felt empty, the whole damn world felt empty without Kili. Everything here was unfamiliar and only making Kili's absence from his side that much more obvious. His eyes traveled back to Gandalf who had stopped speaking some time ago realizing Fili wasn't listening. He was standing slightly to the right of his bed admiring some old painting while Fili continued to stare at the blade hanging at his side. Everything around him seemed to fade against the shine of the blade as his eyes focused in on it. His breath echoed in his ears, his heart rate quickening as he shifted slightly to his side. Without another moment of hesitation he reached over pulling the sword from Gandalf's unsuspecting grip.

"FILI NO!" Dwalin had come back in the room and charged forward as Fili sliced the cut on his neck reopen. Gandalf snatched the blade back before he could do any worse. His body fell back onto the mattress as his blood began to flow out in a steady rhythm.

_His limbs were weak but the battle was not yet won. He was slashing through the goblins with an increasing difficulty when a taller than average one intercepted his strike at another. It's skin was red with beady black eyes as it smiled at him. He fought against him for what seemed like an eternity when he heard Kili call his name. He ducked down as Kili's arrow fired from behind him landing straight into the goblin's shoulder. He rose back up about to land the death strike when another arrow from the opposing direction flew at him. It sliced through the skin of his neck spinning him on the spot. He felt a jab of pain in his lung as he fell to the ground hitting his head on a rock. He saw the Goblin's foot standing in front of him when he noticed the odd spotting of white under the red. He looked up fear rippling through him in understanding. The red was not the hue of his skin but the blood of his opponents. The goblin grinned down at him when Kili charged him from the left. _

_ "KILI!" He yelled watching as Kili struggled to fight the red Goblin. His eyes strained to stay open as a strange feeling of falling rolled through him. He saw Kili's body jerk oddly and then still right before his eyes failed him._

"Fili you fool wake up." Gandalf's voice shook him awake as his eyes lazily split open. "What were you thinking? Thorin would be turning in his grave at your actions!" Gandalf knocked him on top his head with his staff and he flexed clutching the impact spot. Fili didn't respond staring back at the wizard who stood tall over his bed. Gandalf sighed turning to walk out of the room. "Dwalin's gone to get some rest, when he wakes him and Balin will be here to speak with you." Gandalf stormed out of the room slamming the doors closed behind him.

Fili stared at the tall arcs above the door trying to place where he was again. His memories returned quickly and he looked over to his side at the empty space in the bed. He grasped one of the pillows from under his head and pulled it against his chest sobbing into the soft fabric. The pillow was cold and unwelcoming compared to Kili's usual warmth that would lay beside him every night back home. His eyes stopped producing tears after a few hours and he lay silently pressing the pillow tighter into his chest desperately wishing it could magically turn into Kili. Glancing around the dark room he caught sight of a painting of Thorin on the wall and he felt another lump forming in his throat. He turned the opposite direction shifting the pillow with him.

When he had settled back down he saw his own eyes looking back at him. He looked pathetic and weak, crumpled up on the bed. He stood slowly ignoring the dizziness that came with standing as he stumbled towards the mirror. Lifting his arms he pulled the glass from the wall and threw it on the ground with a yell. His strength diminished falling down to his knees as the glass shattered around him. He let his breath catch up with him as he looked at the mess. Suddenly all around him were a thousand eyes staring back up at him, his eyes, Thorin's eyes, piercing through him. He yelled his hands pushing the glass shards away from him violently as the doors opened at the other end of the room.

"Fili! What happened?" Balin's voice rang followed by Dwalin's heavy footsteps. He didn't answer as Dwalin helped him stand back up and sat him down on the edge of the bed. "Fili?" Balin lifted his face with his thumb.

"It fell." Fili stuttered out his eyes looking away from Balin's. Dwalin crossed his arms looking at them as he shook his head.

"He isn't ready Balin." Fili looked over at Dwalin in question.

"Ready for what?" Fili asked glancing between the two. Balin cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"There are matters that need to be settled with elves and the people of Dale. If you are still too weak Dáin will take care of things." Balin stepped back looking him over. "You're our king now Fili. But your health comes first."

"I'm fine. Let me change." An idea struck him and he was standing before them looking around the room.

"Here, Thorin's old clothes should fit you just fine." Dwalin walked over to a beaten looking dresser opening the compartments.

"Very well, meet the rest of us in the throne room when you're finished." Balin said stepping out of the room as Dwalin started to help Fili dress. Once he was changed he and Dwalin made their way to the others in the throne room.

"If you're not sure of something, don't be afraid to ask me anything." Dwalin mumbled as they entered the large space. Fili shook his head nervously at the sight of all the people standing and watching his entrance. Someone far to the right announced him and he felt a shrill of pain when they called him king, thinking Thorin should be the one with that title. Slowly they walked through the crowd, he ignored most of their looks as he and Dwalin stepped up to the large chair. As soon as he was seated someone began to speak. Mostly it was people announcing themselves as Balin responded with welcomes or gratitude. Fili had to admit it was quite boring and not doing such a good job at distracting him from his thoughts of his lost brother and uncle. When he heard the somewhat familiar voice of the Elven king of Mirkwood his interest peaked.

"Now some of their forces flee into my lands, I do believe our aid to the lonely mountain should be recognized." Thranduil's voice was pompous and annoying to Fili's ears but he listened further.

"Thorin denied you of any reward because you ran like cowards when Smaug lay his wrath on our home, why should we be so forgiving now?" Dwalin was speaking now standing next to Fili's chair. Thranduil's face twisted in anger just as he was about to speak.

"Wait." Everyone stopped moving and looked over to Fili who had just spoken for the first time since he entered the room. "We will give the Elf's the reward they've requested." Thranduil nodded his head in thanks before Fili continued. "On one condition…" Thranduil stood up slightly taller turning to face him better.

"And what is this condition?" His smile widened a glow in his eyes as he ignored the angered glare from Dwalin.

"Yeah what is this condition?" Dwalin grunted next to him.

"You say most of the remaining Goblin's fled into Mirkwood?" Fili held up his hand to Dwalin ignoring the pain in his chest while he spoke.

"Yes…"

"You shall receive your full request of gold…if you grant me personal permission to track down these Goblins on your lands freely." Everyone in room excluding Thranduil gasped, some even stared to yell. Balin and Dwalin included; repeating how he was too weak and it was not a king's duty to go hunting down Goblins. Everyone was instantly silenced when Thranduil stepped forward.

"I will grant you that".


	3. Hunting In Mirkwood

**Vengeance**

**Chapter Three, Hunting in Mirkwood**

* * *

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur of arguments and heated debates leaving Fili with a pounding head ache. The moment he had come to an agreement with the people of Dale he sauntered out of the room. If anyone disliked his plans then so be it, this was his choice and no words would change his mind.

A few weeks past and most of what was once their company had slipped into his room pleading with him not to go. Some of them left realizing their attempts had no effect. Gandalf and the hobbit had left the night of the arrangement, but Dwalin and Bofur never seemed to leave his side. He didn't mind the company both of them knew how to dig past his grief and occasionally gift him with a small smile, but it wasn't enough. Every night when he had somehow managed to slip from the world into sleep he dreamed, dreamed of the red goblin standing over Kili. He knew he must find him, he could feel the scum's heart beat pulsing and knew he must be the one to end it. Put a stop on the constant ticking of the bomb inside of him. He would wake in a sweat, limbs weak but ready, so ready to charge out of the doors and hunt the beast down.

"I'm going." Dwalin looked up from a rather large stack of papers to scan him over. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to finish this." Fili stood up from the chair walking to the doors. When Dwalin didn't give him a remark he looked back around to the empty expression on his face. "Will you come with me?"

"No." His eyes remained unmoving from the parchment in front of him and Fili stepped back into the room. Dwalin didn't have a particular interest in reading so Fili knew there was more, something he wasn't telling him. He had spent hours in the small room for the past few days breaking only for food.

"What aren't you telling me?" Fili sat back down crossing his arms his nose twitching from the dust particles. Dwalin looked up from the paper at last, a question in his eyes that soon turned to something else.

"On that battle field I watched my closest friend get beaten an inch from death…just as he was about to let go by some unknown power you woke. We all thought you were dead, including Thorin." Fili began to stand up again knowing what was coming. "When he saw that, his eyes lit with hope! He knew you could do this, knew you could survive and honor him! I will not watch Thorin's last strand of hope go on a quest to get himself killed!" Dwalin was standing now staring at Fili hard in the eyes. Fili was about to yell back explaining how he was avenging his brother's death but instead he took a deep breath pushing the anger in his veins away.

"I meant about the reading Dwalin, you don't have to make me feel guilty. I already know your thoughts on my hunt." Dwalin sat back down into the old creaking chair.

"If you return…I will tell you then." Feeling the anger begin to turn in his stomach Fili turned back around storming out of the room.

Morning would not come fast enough for Fili. Unable to lay awake in his bed another moment he stood and prepared for the journey ahead of him. Most of his injuries had healed excluding the wound on his neck that he kept managing to reopen. He was too anxious to wait another day for it to heal. He cursed at himself for waiting this long knowing it was possible that the red goblin had already travelled through Mirkwood into further lands. Thranduil had sent one of his people to go with him, he didn't enjoy the company of elfs but seeing how Bofur would be the only other to accompany him he didn't protest. He stood outside the dark halls letting the early morning breeze cool him as he watched the sun slowly rise. Soon his two companions would join him.

In no less than five minutes later he heard Bofur's familiar singing growing louder from behind him. He turned to watch the entrance as Bofur stepped into the light with an elf trailing behind him. Bofur smiled over at him like nothing was wrong with the world. With anyone else he would have very much enjoyed removing their smile but Bofur somehow managed to avoid that fate.

"Morning lad!" He called out stretching his way over to Fili's slouching figure. "You forgot something." Bofur held out his hand revealing a small silver clip. "When I woke up went to see if you were awake yet and noticed it on the dresser. Thought you'd want it." Bofur smiled at him again when Fili nodded pulling some of his hair back. His fingers lingered over it for a few more seconds than necessary once it was back in its proper place.

"Thanks." He didn't understand how he had forgotten it. It felt like the last thing tying him to Kili and Thorin. A few days after the battle they had buried both of them deep in the mountain. Balin had suggested he shouldn't visit the site for some time, he argued against the suggestion plenty but in the end was convinced. Leaving him alone with Kili's clip, it hadn't left his side until now and he felt his heart shattering all over again wondering what had clouded his mind from it.

"Are we leaving?" Fili looked away from the sunrise at the elf's question. He was tall, like every other elf annoyingly so.

"Yeah." They all walked down to the entrance, no one was there to bid them farewell or wish them luck as Fili had anticipated. At this point everyone was against him, even Dáin had stayed behind in fear he might not return and need to take his place.

Their journey to Mirkwood was mostly quiet excluding Bofur's random fits of singing old folk songs. At first the melodies served as a useful distraction, before long they mellowed down into background noise as Fili's thoughts began to wonder. His mind spun with doubt and fear that he would never find the red goblin. That he would never be able to avenge his brother and make the swine feel the pain he had put not only Kili, but the pain that lingered in himself, the pain that would haunt him until his last breath. Slowly his doubt boiled into rage and he could feel his heart pulsing under his skin when a voice far away called to him.

"Fili!" He shook his head banishing the bloodied images from his mind and looked over at a concerned Bofur. "We are thinking to stop for the night." Fili looked around himself amazed to find darkness around them. They halted not but a few yards from the entrance into Mirkwood. He stared into the tightly woven trunks of the forest scanning it over as if it spoke to him. "Even with our elf friend here to guide us through that." Bofur paused and pointed at the trees to emphasize his point. "I'd like to spend one more night under the stars if you don't protest." Fili took one last fleeting glance into the darkness around the trees, almost as if the goblin would pop out right then and there but sighed when he turned back to Bofur's pleading expression.

"If it is the least I can do." Fili started to move off his saddle and noticed their elven company had a particularly large smile plastered on his face. He scoffed and ignored him removing his sleeping bag from his pony as Bofur began to prepare them a fire. Soon after they had finished their preparations for the night he found his curiosity over the elf growing. "What is your name?" He had been forced on this journey with them so he might as well ask. To his horror the elf looked absolutely delighted at the question and awkwardly stood before he answered.

"Avery, my lord." Avery bowed deep the smile still on his face before he sat back down. Bofur looked at Fili from where he stood over their food cooking atop the fire. Fili crossed his arms over his chest leaning back on the large fallen tree trunk as Bofur began to laugh.

"What is it?" Fili asked eyes darting between the two.

"Avery is very delighted to accompany us." Bofur moved away from the boiling pot to sit on his roll before continuing. "He is a big admirer of yours, possibly the only right now." Bofur's smile faded and gave Avery a nod as he spoke.

"I think it is very brave of you to go on this hunt. If I had lost my brother I would do the same. I can't imagine a world without him, I would be de-"

"Ok, alright lad that is enough." Bofur cut him off watching the slightly amused expression on Fili's face slip into one of despair.

"No it's fine Bofur, I'd rather listen to ramblings of a eager elf over the current thoughts in my mind." Bofur stood once more pretending to be occupied with their meal as Avery took Fili's invitation to carry on without insult.

The rest of their evening went on smoothly as they ate and Fili continued to let the elf speak of everything and anything to drown out his thoughts. He wouldn't admit it out loud not even to someone as close to him as Bofur, the main reason he continued to listen to Avery was mainly because it gave him an excuse to look at him. He hadn't noticed until they had stopped that he had a similar appearance to Kili. The resemblance struck at his heart as if being held so tightly it might burst, painful yes, but it was something. He had never known of a pain that could simultaneously feel so good before that night. The fire began to dwindle and Bofur recommended they should get to sleep and have an early start. Fili nodded his agreement remembering the dark passages of Mirkwood with dread.

He volunteered for the first watch fully knowing he would not be able to sleep. At the first sound of Bofur's snoring he turned to stare at the dark forest behind him. The trees were tall and old, being swallowed by the darkness of the night. He remembered them unpleasantly the way eyes from the deep would stare at him and the rest of the company unmoving, silent, as if the forest it's self came to life and spied on them, intruders. He shivered at the memory a flush of pain pouring over him when he thought of the way Kili cling to his side tighter those nights, caring not what the others thought of their open display of intimacy. If they could see them that was, the dark had its advantages. It had been the one place he and Kili had managed to steal a great number of soft kisses. He found his hand clutching at the added clip in his hair as the past continued to bring warmth back into his blood.

Several hours past as he stared with longing into the forest before Bofur began to shift in his bed roll. He would wake soon and scold him for not waking either of them the whole night. Fili reluctantly stood to wake Avery and perhaps find a way to make him lie to Bofur about how long he had waited to wake him. These plans all changed at the slightest of sounds coming from the trees. It was a soft snap of a branch and a quick intake of breath. Fili froze refusing his body from turning on the spot and straining his ears to listen closer. Another louder snap and Fili turned, his eyes shooting into the trees when another set of footfalls running sounded. He quickly looked at the others deciding not to wake them as he ran forwards.

He bolted into the forest without a second thought in his mind as branches scraped against his skin. A few times he tripped over a protruding tree root but as the sounds of the other's footsteps grew louder he ran faster. He ignored the stinging from the fresh cuts along his face and arms when small patches of sunlight filtered through the early morning clouds from far above. A loud grunt sounded from not far ahead and he halted listening closer. Whoever this was had stopped running after the pained cry and desperately his eyes scanned the forest.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Fili walked forward a few steps when he could hear heavy breaths not far away. The vast space of the forest jumbled his mind as he spun trying to remember which way they had been running. Luckily a rather unpleasant looking torn bush not ten feet away shook as a dark figure darted from behind it, running once again. He instantly followed after the figure his pants momentarily catching on the thorns, when he had dislodged himself from its tangles he spun back in the direction of the fleeing figure only to be faced with an unmoving one instead.

"_You." _As if plucked from his very nightmares there stood the red Goblin just out of his reach, a wicked smile on his ghastly features. Without responding he spun around and ran once more. Fili yelled with rage pulling his sword from its sheath at his side as he charged after him. The light from the world outside the forest soon began to fade the deeper they ran into the trees. Fili momentarily questioned why the Goblin was alone and kept his eyes sharp in case of an ambush. He was so close, but his legs grew tired and even his anger would not fuel them enough to catch up with his foe. His breath came in huffs as sweat partially blinded his vision. His heart beat trembling in his ears as he strained himself to keep running, silently damning himself for not having a bow and arrow. Just ahead he stare in confusion as the Goblin's body completely vanished into the ground. Realization hit him just in time as his feet skid to a stop at the edge of a cliff. He cautiously looked over the edge estimating the drop to be close to twenty feet, the area to dark too be certain. The Goblin lay at the bottom his arms slowly moving to pull himself up. He was not dead yet.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh cliff hanger-literally lol. Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry I wont leave ya hanging for long :) **


	4. Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Chapter Four, **

**Lay your weary head to rest **

**(This chapter is pretty violent, just a warning.)**

* * *

Thinking quick before the Goblin could regain himself he looked over the edge mapping a swift way down without injury. His hands tightly gripped at a root sticking out from the side of the cliff and began to lower himself down. Half way he turned back to see if the Goblin was back on his feet but he had vanished. Fili, boiling with anger quickly loosened his hold on the root, his feet slamming down to the ground causing a jolt of pain to shoot up his legs. He spun on the spot for any signs of movement but the darkness nearly made that impossible. Determined he stepped forward, sword still at the ready.

"Goblin!" Fili yelled after a few moments of silence. His breath was starting to calm but his mind still spun as shadows and emptiness filtered out before him. He felt his heart sinking the longer the silence lasted, he was so close, and he let him slip.

"Lost oh mighty _king_?" The question came out as a whisper but loud as a battle horn in the quiet of the forest. Fili spun, his sword pointing in front of him as his eyes strained through the dark. "Go on take a swing." The taunting voice sounded again but Fili could not pin where it originated. It seemed to come from every direction at once. Knowing it was pointless to try and find anything in the dark he decided it best to make him speak more.

"Come out of hiding and I will gladly coward." His voice was much louder and echoed off the nearby cliff, his words clinging to the still air.

"Coward?…If a coward you must call me, remember this coward slew your brother." Fili felt a low growl building in his chest. He took another step further, still trying to pin point the goblin's location when he lost his balance momentarily over a root. "The line of Durin grows thin, and here to my delight is the last stumbling in the dark. Haha! I killed one…but perhaps today I'll take another…" His task of finding the goblin was shoved into the back of his mind as the anger began to overtake him.

"If I die it will not be before I have killed you!" He stopped moving finding himself more interested in the Goblin's response to his threat. "My brother will be avenged and you will rot in this forest, a feast for the creatures waiting in the dark." The silence of the forest stretched out before him, the stale air crawling at his skin as he impatiently waited for a response, shifting on his feet. Even his own breathing was loud against the drumming silence, it was unnerving and only increasing his impatience.

"_Kili…_yes that was his name." The voice was closer but Fili failed to notice at the mention of his brothers' name. He heard the Goblin screech wickedly with laughter at the furious sound that slipped from his lips.

"Do not speak his name you scum."

"He looked more like an elf, not a dwarf, _Kili_…he was a pretty one, but he had to die…what a shame." Fili could feel his hands shaking, the grip he held to his sword tightening as he circled the area.

"I SAID DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Fili pointlessly swung his sword through the air as he continued to yell. Before his next response the Goblin howled with laughter sending a flock of on looking birds flying away into the shadows. The sound of their fluttering wings mixing with the Goblins repulsive laughter.

"Swing your sword all you like, you will never make your mark." Fili scoffed refusing to lower his stance.

"You doubt my swordsmanship?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly into the shadows hoping the goblin was one who could not resist a challenge.

"No..."The syllable stretched out circling in his mind, virtually mutilating his ears. "I doubt your ability to kill something that is already dead." Fili stilled, eyes widening at the proximity of the voice. Fili turned slowly his eyes instantly snapping to the Goblin standing an arm's reach away.

"One of my own killed me many hours ago." The goblin lifted his hand reveling beneath his dirty torn top a large gash across his chest. He smiled when Fili continued to stare as he registered the gushing wound on his chest. "If you strike me now you'll only be ending my suffering." The Goblin laughed with a terrible shriek as Fili charged at him. He tackled the beast to the ground, sword pointing straight at his neck, rage burning under his eyes. He withdrew his sword slightly pulling the goblin up by his throat.

"Then I will make it last." He stood up from the creature who was now laughing uncontrollably as he dropped his sword. As soon as the weapon clanked to the earth Fili hammered his fist down to the Goblin's face knocking him sideways. The goblin instinctively gripped at his jaw only pausing his laughter for the moment of impact. His amusement returned to him swiftly as Fili sat atop him releasing punch after punch with an unrelenting force. "You-will-suffer!" He yelled each word between throws as the Goblin lay choking on his own blood mixed with his piercing cackle. His knuckles began to throb, his hand losing its grip on the slick blood coming from the Goblin's bruised face.

"No where near as much as your brother!" The goblin managed a retort through the blows, Fili only stood kicking into his ribs the adrenaline making him feel limitless. He could feel the satisfying crack of impact against his boot with each kick. The Goblin's blood already coating his hands as he reached for the wound on his chest. "He squealed like a baby when my dagger pierced him-" Fili roared in his anger his hands ripping the Goblins' wound open further.

Fresh images of Kili dying by the hands of the goblin beneath him flushing into his mind. The Goblin couldn't restrain the pained yell at the ripping of his skin but instantly continued to laugh. The red hue of his tarnished skin being renewed by his own flow. "He called for you-" Fili returned to striking him, his nails scrapping off the skin on his opponents' face, his hands to numb to produce a proper punch. "_FILI-FILI- _Like a filthy whore!"

Instantly the world became black around them and the only light was the Goblins' blood as it streamed from his body. There needed to be more, he needed the liquid to flow like a river from his veins onto his own skin. Needed it like a life source. Unthinking he reached for his sword a few paces away. Wielding it in both his hands high above the Goblin's shaking chest. With the weight of every ounce of hatred and pain inside of him he plunged the sword down into the Goblin's heart. The skin tarring on impact with a gruesome ripping sound. Like a gush of wind the forest came back to him, realization of his action splitting his eyes wide as the Goblin chocked out one last laugh. His broken and filthy teeth bearing up at Fili in an animalistic smile as the life faded from him.

"NO!" Fili pulled the sword from the Goblin's chest slashing it in vain into him continuously, the dark blood coating him as he yelled ignoring the scratch in his throat. "NO NO NO!" The image of Kili calling out for him, unable to reach him, flashing between each swing. Slowly he sunk to his knees already feeling the moisture building behind his eyes. His arms began to weaken and he flung the sword away from him crashing to the ground beside the goblin. The tears rolling from his eyes refused to halt as he desperately blinked them away. Each time his eyes closed Kili's lifeless face was painted anew into his mind, branding into the back of his eyelids. He ignored the helpless cries that sounded from his lips as he strenuously lifted his arm behind his head pulling the silver clip into his hand and yanking it from his hair. He bore his eyes into it through the tears, the Goblin's blood smearing onto the silver as his thumb glided over the intricate designs. He curled in on himself pressing the clip tightly to his center crying out Kili's name until his body won the struggle for rest.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up asap. **


	5. An Empty World

**Vengeance **

**Chapter Five, An Empty World **

* * *

Fili awoke to light fingers prodding at his neck. Bofur was sat kneeled over him, every inch of his face stricken with worry as he continued his assault of checking Fili's pulse.

"I'm fine B-" Fili stopped himself, the scratch at the back of his throat burning. Bofur slumped his shoulders removing his hand from Fili's neck.

"I could hear your screaming from miles away lad." He glanced over his shoulder at the lifeless mass behind them, his eyes returning to Fili, scanning over his blood coated clothes. "When I saw you laying here covered in blood I just about gave up hope." Fili felt a pull in his chest of quilt as he slowly steadied himself on his forearms reaching forward and wrapping Bofur into a brief hug.

"He didn't scrape me." Fili gave him a tight smile as his memories of the fight- or rather execution returned to him. "He is dead." He added not daring to look at the offensive corpse next to him as Bofur stood up slowly brushing the dirt from his pants. Bofur held out his hand to help him up when he realized a certain elf was missing. "Where is the elf?"

"He fell behind when I was running after you, I'm sure he'll catch up soon…or I hope he does." Bofur chuckled to himself completely throwing Fili off.

"What do you find so amusing at times like this?" Fili shook his head gathering his sword from a few feet away.

"Well if you know the way back to the path then we have nothing to worry about!" Bofur smiled clearly missing Fili's despondent mood. Fili only grunted in response moving to sit on a boulder nearby. He was covered in filth making every movement unpleasant for once in his life he couldn't wait to wash. Bofur followed him questioningly making a humming noise when Fili sat unresponsive. "I have to be honest lad, I expected you to be much more cheerful after this was over." He sat at the base of the rock his head turning up slightly looking at Fili as he slowly wiped the blood on his sword away against his pant leg.

"I didn't kill him…" He saw Bofur shift in the corner of his eyes as he placed the sword back into its' sheath. "When I found him he already carried a fatal wound, I just finished the job." Bofur grunted in irritation as Fili let his eyes wonder over the dark trees ahead of them.

"You can't think that way lad, you were the one to end him well…in the end. It was you, it's over now." Bofur nudged his leg encouragingly with his elbow, Fili looked down jamming his eyes closed briefly. It felt like his world was caving beneath him all over again. He could feel the cold sweat building on his skin as his hands shook in small tremors.

"But it isn't over, is it?" Bofur's smile instantly faded as he sat back waiting for him to continue. "It won't ever be over. Kili was my life, he wasn't just my brother, he was an irreplaceable part of me that has been ripped away." He paused trying to find the words to fit something that was so perfect, so absolutely right. "All of his smiles, laughs, his mischievous tricks in the middle of the night…his touch, his soft kisses, I'll never know them again." Fili didn't even bother caring about his admittance to Kili and his relationship; he had long expected Bofur privy to it in any case. "Everything I loved, everything that held me to this world was taken from me. And I'll have to live without it every day…every night for the rest of my life. Because not only was my lover taken from me but my king and uncle as well. So tell me, how can I stand in his place, my side lacking what was once a permanent fixture and say it is over?" Fili looked into his palm as he spoke, Kili's hair clip still firmly in his grasp, smeared with dried blood.

"I know there is nothing I can say to ease the pain, I do." Fili licked at one of his fingers wiping away the blood as he listened. "It's finding a way to live through the pain, for your lost ones…making them proud of the person they left behind, that should keep you going…" Fili let his fingers glide over the silver watching as its' shine slowly returned, only somewhat tainted by wear. "One day, you'll be with them again, they'll be there waiting to hear of the amazing things they know you're capable of." Gently he glided the clip back into his hair, his eyes at last connecting with his elder.

"Thank you." Bofur smiled, not his usual smile made of the absolute sunshine that regularly coursed through him. He smiled with a vast understanding and comfort that gave Fili warmth the sun could never dream to compete with. "For everything." He placed his hand on Bofur's shoulder hoping his gratitude would somehow reach him from under the cloak of depression.

"Ah! There he is!" Bofur turned away at the sure sound of the elf approaching them. They both stood up when a huffing Avery appeared from the dark tree line.

"I found you!" He yelled his face wrinkling with delight as he rushed towards them. He moved to hug Bofur but stopped in his tracks.

"Ha ha! Come here lad!" Bofur chuckled yanking the young elf into a tight hug before stepping back. "Alright now get us out of here." He stepped away looking around the forest as Avery beamed with excitement.

"First we celebrate!" Fili looked over to him in irritation at the suggestion. The darkness of the forest wasn't ideal grounds for celebration, even if he was in the mood for such things. Avery took one fleeting glance at the butchered Goblin and moved to Fili holding out his arms. "This is wonderful!" He yelled smile still in place as Fili redirected his hug with an awkward hand shake.

"If you could Avery, I would rather us be on our way than linger in this darkness…Myself and Bofur are all too well aware of the creatures that hide here." Fili unconsciously gripped at the hilt of his sword, shuttering at the memory of large spiders over taking them. Bofur shuttering with him not far off.

"Of course! I meant when we return to Thranduil's halls!" Avery began leading them happily through the trees before Fili could process a response.

"W-wait what?" He held up his hand halting their movements. "I do not intend on staying in Thranduil's halls…I mean to return to Erebor at once." Bofur turned back to face him with Avery at his side. "I'm sure you agree?" He asked pleading with Bofur to remember their last stay.

"There would be a feast! If we move now to Erebor night will fall before we have reached the edge of the woods, it would only be wise to spend a night in warm beds!" Fili felt his stomach turning, in disgust or pain he was uncertain. Avery's undying happiness and positive outlook was begging to remind him far too much of Kili.

"If that is your wish return to your home, lead us to the path and we will be on our way. You've done your job fine." Bofur grumbled in protest at this but Fili's words sounded too much of an order rather than a suggestion so he remained silent. Avery was about to protest, one finger in the air when his jaw snapped shut.

"Please…I insist." About thirty feet away came the dry melancholy voice that Fili was growing frustratingly accustomed to. "I see your task is done…I assume this means Mirkwood will be void of your presence for some time after these days." Fili turned slowly on his heels the mud on the forest ground sinking him down slightly.

He knew the statement was meant as a question, Thranduil wanted him in Mirkwood just as much as Fili wanted him in Erebor. Seldom, and only if absolutely necessary. Fili straightened his stance slightly taking note of the two elves following behind Thranduil, their eyes piercing into himself and Bofur.

"The pleading of elves does little to the fact that Erebor is still in recovery. I won't see fit to spend time here uselessly wondering the trees such as yourself, while I have important matters to attend to." Fili nearly lost his reserve at the irritated twitch on Thranduil's face but by some unexplained gift he managed to hold his laughter.

"Then it is agreed…you take rest in my halls tonight before you bid Mirkwood farewell." The elf standing to Thranduil's right looked as if he were to be sick at the offer. He nearly mirrored Thranduil's image in appearance, save an inch of height. One glance sideways from Thranduil was all it took to keep him from voicing his opinion.

"Lead the way then." He didn't have the patience for Elves but even Fili knew it was unwise to refuse a direct offer from any king a night of hospitality. Thranduil acknowledged him no more as he walked between their ranks, when he had passed Bofur moved to Filis' side shrugging his shoulders. Fili only rolled his eyes knowing Bofur wasn't truly upset by their new plans. It would only be the night, he had gone through a great deal worse since he set out on his Uncle's journey, he could handle this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed :) **


	6. An absence in these halls

**Chapter Six, An absence in these halls**

* * *

Their brief trek back to Thranduil's fortress among the trees was spent in silence, not even Bofur's usual singing to ease the stiff quiet. The gates opened to the sound of elven horns, what Fili expected would have been a merry gathering at their king's return was replaced by uncomfortable surprise at the sight of the two dwarfs following him. Once they were inside the memories slowly returned to him and he could feel his blood turning cold at the images; alone in a dark cell, consumed by the thought of Kili being tortured for information…

"You'll be shown to your rooms…worry not, they will be much more extravagant than your last stay." Thranduil let himself laugh alongside the other blond elf, who laughed a bit too much for Fili's liking. "After you've settled, new king under the mountain, I'd like to speak with you in the throne room…as for you, a meal shall be served in an hour." Thranduil didn't wait for a response, as he turned to leave another elf appeared seemingly from nowhere to show them to their rooms. "Avery. Come now." Avery looked absolutely terrified being addressed by Thranduil, shaking his head in reply and jogging to catch up with his king.

"The place is a lot nicer this time around…when we know we can escape tomorrow." Bofur trotted happily down the hall following their guide.

"The memories are still too fresh for my taste. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Fili grumbled his response when they stopped outside a door. The elf gently opened the door and Bofur peaked inside.

"I'll leave it to you to drag me outta' that wonderful looking bed in the morning then." Fili looked in with him grunting at the sight. He couldn't deny it, that bed did look excessively welcoming. "Well then lad, have fun talking to your new friend! See you in an hour!" Bofur closed the door behind him, Fili stepping out of the way just in time.

"Do not tell your friend, I'm afraid your bed is plenty grander since you are a kingly guest." Fili looked over to the elf now leading him down another hall. That was unexpected, it was a woman…he couldn't understand why the elves had to dress and look so similar. It only added to his distrust of them. When she opened his doors however for a split moment all unkind thoughts seemed to vanish, for a moment. The bed was indeed as promised very, very inviting.

"Unngh Mahal-" He didn't even register how fast he had darted to the bed as the soft cushions engulfed his form. His eyes instantly blinked closed while the tension in his body gently relaxed. Damned be the world if he could relax with the Elf clearing her throat at his doorway. He lifted himself from the bed painfully turning back to her.

"I'll be waiting outside the door while you get settled. There is a wash room to the left and clean clothing…should you require them." She paused looking him up and down when Fili remembered the blood, his eyes slowly drifting back to the bed and noting the new stains. "Once you're ready I'll lead you to the throne room." Fili nodded his head as she closed the door holding his scoff until it was shut fully. He climbed back into the bed uncaring as he rolled into the mattress. He, Kili and the rest of the company had spent who knows how long sitting in cold cells just beneath these floors, Thranduil could manage a few dirty sheets.

He lay in the bed peacefully for a few lingering moments, relishing in the feel of his muscles relaxing. He took one last sigh coaxing himself off the bed and into the wash room awaiting him. After he had thoroughly cleaned the blood away and changed into the offered clothing he rejoined the elf in the hallway. She seemed satisfied by his change and glided away happily leading him to Thranduil. The bright colours and green vines clinging to every arch was an exact opposite of the dark forest just outside the gates, Fili had to wonder if he had stepped into another realm altogether. They turned another corner placing them before a large open archway and his guide stepped aside willing him into the great room. Thranduil sat luxuriously atop his throne at the far end of the room, several elfs standing around him. He was announced by his guide and Thranduil held up his hand to silence the elf who had been with him in the forest.

"You may leave us…" Thranduil spoke to Fili's guide, she bowed her head stepping back out of the room as Fili walked to the center. Avery was standing at the bottom of the steps up to the Throne his eyes downcast as Thranduil silently watched Fili. "You know of your Uncle's and I's disagreements and I sense his distaste towards me is shared through blood…so I won't stand on ceremonies." Fili folded his arms across his chest, he wouldn't disagree, there is no use lying now. "I've only asked you here, King under the mountain, for the sake of Avery." Fili looked over to Avery at this his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He wishes to return to Erebor with you and your companion…" Avery looked up to Fili his eyes pleading with him, Fili still confused looked back at Thranduil.

"Erebor is open to any friends, I don't see your point on his sake." Once more the elf standing beside the king laughed momentarily that was until Thranduil silenced him.

"I do not see fit to have one of my own subjects, whom I may add is my guards' best tracker, to live with dwarves. I see no purpose to this request, it would do him no good." Fili felt the anger rising in him once more as Thranduil's eyes scanned him over.

"I don't see why this concerns me. If you don't grant it then why come to me?" He could hear the irritation in his own voice, he could've spent this time getting well deserved sleep.

"Well as I am not a slave owner Avery is free to do as he wishes…thus is why I request you deny him home in your mountain." Fili felt physically taken back. Thranduil's voice seemed so smooth and easy as he requested this ridiculous ban on an elf, possibly the only elf, who had done any good in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. Avery came willingly on a quest of my own desires and has only been of good service to me, he is welcome any time he chooses." Fili could see the smile spreading on Avery's face from the corner of his eye and couldn't help a small one in return. At last the pompous elf beside Thranduil lost the hold on his tongue and stepped towards Fili.

"How dare you! You were given full permission to hunt in our lands-"

"Legolas! Silence!" Thranduil stood from his throne his eyes boring into the back of Legolas's head.

"The request to hunt here was repaid by the gold of my people. The treasure in which my Uncle fought for. Do not attempt to gain pity from me by a debt already paid." Fili stepped closer to the elf ignoring the measurable height difference as they both glared at one another.

"He is right Legolas, now leave us before you shame me further." This seemed to have its effect as the elf stepped slowly away from Fili his eyes not removing their hold until he was half way down the hall. "If you will not come to an agreement then so be it…Avery I consider this a great loss indeed. If once you have seen the deep halls of Erebor and choose to return to the lush sway of the Mirkwood trees you will be welcomed with open arms." Thranduil sat back into his Throne his fingers lightly trailing through his long hair while he spoke.

"Are we finished?" Avery bowed at his king's words as Fili rolled his shoulders back, Legolas's fit of anger having put the strain back into his bones.

"Yes, yes, Avery show him to the dining hall. I will bid you farewell in the morning." Thranduil stood at this, several other elfs moving to follow after him as he left the room. Once they had left Avery bolted from his place on the stone steps over to Fili swooping him into a crushing hug.

"Thank you! I promise I'll only come of use to you and you're people, I can-"

"Alright alright. It's nothing, come on I'm hungry." Fili stepped away from the elf feeling a tad overjoyed at the opportunity of upsetting Thranduil. Avery only bounced out of the room in excitement continuing his rant on teaching the dwarfs of Erebor his hunting and tracking skills, along with a numerous amount of questions which Fili chose to ignore after he was interrupted each time. When Avery led him into the large dining room Fili instantly felt his stomach grumbling. He hadn't realized just how hungry he actually was until seeing the trays of food before them. Bofur waved them forward at a table in the far right corner of the room simultaneously stuffing food into his mouth.

The food wasn't much that of Fili's taste but it was filling none the less. Bofour and Avery seemed to attract a good number of elfs to their table while they ate only adding to Fili's discomfort. But the last course was a decent flavored soup accompanied by a mug of much needed ale. Bofour and Avery continued their chatter while Fili sat back in his chair watching with deaf ears as he drank refreshed mugs of the rather good tasting ale. When the room started to get blurry, the world spinning around him he decided it'd be best to make his way back to the wonderful bed in his room. He stood unceremoniously tripping slightly over the bench of the table mug still in his hand.

"Going already?" Boufur laughed to himself watching Fili struggle to get his legs straightened.

"Y-yepp." He slurred chugging down the remaining contents of his mug and slamming it onto the table. His eyes closed lazily as he clung to the edge, he felt himself swaying trying to right himself with the spinning world when an arm slung around his waist and stopped him from falling. He laughed as the arm tightened around him while he tried to walk again, successfully tripping over his feet. He tugged at the long brown hair that flew over his shoulder when he tumbled humming "I'm fine Kili- the ground here is unstable."

"I think I should help him to his room…" Avery winced at the tug on his hair while Fili continued to laugh completely oblivious. Bofur stood up at the mention of Kili's name and held out his arms.

"I'll handle this, get a good rest yeah?" Bofur shifted Fili's weight into his hold as Avery silently shook his head gesturing for a guide to help Bofur back to their rooms.

"No-you old, you…give him back-Kili?" Fili looked around trying to locate his brother's figure only grunting in frustration as Bofur lead him away from all the blurry elfs. Once they were outside the dining hall Fili seemed to remember where they were releasing a quiet "Oh, sorry" As tears started gleaming down his face.

"None of that now lad." Bofur uplifted his chin giving him a warm smile when their guide opened Fili's door. Bofur helped him into the room flopping him onto the bed and starting to remove his boots.

"I miss him so much Bofur…I want him back." He couldn't help the sob of a sentence from escaping due to the alcohol running through him. "It's not right- we aren't su'pose to be apart. I should've died with him-" He paused while Bofur hoisted his bare feet onto the bed with the rest of him. "I-I didn't protect him, we were gonna be together. Al-always…it's not right." Bofur lifted the blanket over him sitting on the edge of the bed as he finished his ramblings.

"It'll be right again, I promise. Get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us." He patted Fili's shoulder before walking over to the door turning to look back. Fili had already closed his eyes, dragging one of the many pillows tight against his chest. "And Fili?" Opening his eyes gently he looked over where Bofur stood at the entry. "No more ale for a while, alright?" Fili only snorted dragging the blankets over his head while Bofur closed his door laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! **


	7. Obligations

**Vengeance Chapter Seven**

**Obligations **

* * *

After recovering from a pounding head ache and apologizing profusely to both Avery and Bofur they were finally on their way back to Erebor. The way was muddy after the skies had opened into a downpour midday. They were left soaking and miserable as they traveled further. Weighed down by the rain they managed to reach lake town just before sunset.

"If your tracking skills are as good as Thranduil claims them to be you should have no trouble finding an Inn." Fili dismounted his pony at the entrance to the town, his eyes scanning the empty streets.

"Yes sir." Avery responded walking away from him and Bofur, not in his usual cheerful state due much to the damp weather. Fili watched him leave for another moment until Bofur was pulling him into the pub they had stopped in front of. They sat at the bar waiting as the barkeep spoke with the only other customer in the bar.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him once we have returned." Fili rested his head in his hands, his body damp and chilled from the rain. "And I'm afraid I'll have to take back my promise, if I don't get something to warm my insides I'll die of a cold." Bofur only chuckled, lightly tapping his fingers on the counter.

"It'd be best to introduce him to Dwalin, he'll set him up with the other young lads in training. Maybe teach them a thing or two about his tracking skills…unless you had other intentions towards him." Fili looked up from the counter top at that, Bofur seemingly ignorant to his disgusted glare.

"What do you mean?" Every time Fili became angry with Bofur he regretted it immensely afterwards, but if his statement was suggesting what he thought it was he might be unable to contain that anger. Luckily for Bofur the barkeeper stepped up to them at that moment.

"What'll it be?"

"Whatever you have to rid our insides from this cold." Fili mumbled out returning his head to its' place in his hands. A few short moments later and the bar keeper was placing two large glasses of warm ale before him and Bofur. He took the glass quickly devouring half the contents, immediately feeling the warmth return to him.

"I meant it is hard not to notice his similarity to Kili." Bofur lazily sat back on his stool watching as Fili hesitantly drank the rest of his glass.

"I have noticed yes."

"Well then you see what I meant." Fili nodded when the barkeeper returned offering to refill his quickly finished glass, trying to ignore bofur's statement.

"Bofur, you are a dear friend to me, but if you ever suggest such a thing again that will change…At first when we were younger still, mother and Thorin searched for suitable maidens." Fili paused placing the glass onto the counter as Bofur nodded urging him on. "Time proved there was only one I would ever love, it was always Kili. It will only ever be Kili. Our bond is everlasting, that will not change now that he was taken from me. I'm sure you understand." Bofur smiled placing his mug down next to Fili's on the counter.

"Of course I do, I just wanted to be sure." He patted Fili lightly on the shoulder when the barkeeper returned to them.

"You boys heading to the mountain? Now that the beast is gone I suppose a lot of you will be coming round." Bofur looked between Fili and the man clearly amused by his lack of knowledge to Fili's blood line.

"That's right, stopping here for the night." Fili tried not to grin back at Bofur as he sat back into his chair. "We sent our friend to find a place to sleep. You wouldn't happen to sell rooms here would you?" Fili looked around, the place was small but there was a stair case in the far back of the room.

"Used to. Until recently when that beast came in and tore up the town, he didn't leave much behind. Folks spent whatever they had on food, and now most of 'em moved back into Dale." He picked up Bofur's glass when he had finished its' contents. "I can't afford the upkeep so I just leave the bar open for the occasional guest, such as yourselves. Those dwarfs caused us a great deal of trouble." Bofur nodded taking the refilled glass with a sad smile.

"Are times truly that bad?" Fili felt a lump of guilt growing in his throat knowing that the dragon releasing its' wraith on the town had been partly the company's fault. He attempted to swallow it down with his ale, finishing another glass.

"Worse then it appears. Once you lot get the mountain back to its former glory things should turn up. I hope that new king knows what he is doing, don't know how much longer this place will last-"

"Of course he will get things fixed! He is the king! He'll know what to do! It will seem as none of this had ever happened!" Fili froze in his seat chocking on his ale as Avery's hand vigorously patted his back once he spoke up.

"K-king?" The bar tender stuttered stepping back slightly. Fili only smiled nervously turning to look at Avery.

"Ah, Avery did you uh…find an Inn?" Fili saw the barkeeper turn back towards his other guest as Avery's smile faded.

"No, it appears most of the business in town have closed down. Or been destroyed." Avery glanced to his right at a man approaching them from the far end of the bar.

"That's right elf, and two of the scum who caused that are sitting right here!" The man was clearly drunk but he held a threatening stance; a knife in one hand.

"We don't want any trouble." Bofur stood crossing his arms as the man walked another foot forward. Fili looked back to the barkeeper who was glaring at the drunken man.

"I don't want any fighting in here sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." In less than a second the man was flying across the bar slamming the barkeeper into the rows of glass bottles lining the wall. He was knocked out instantly and the drunk turned on the spot ready to climb over the counter when he paused. Avery was aiming an arrow straight at his head waiting for him to move.

"You don't have it in you!" The man yelled eyes piercing through Avery.

"I wouldn't doubt an elf with a bow lad." Bofur suggested still on edge, Fili standing beside him.

"Let's not shed any blood tonight." Fili pleaded looking between the man and Avery. It seemed to pacify him monetarily. Avery lowered his bow slightly and he took his chance; lunging into Avery from over the counter.

"Fili, Bofur!" Avery held the man's hand back as he strained to stab at Avery's throat with his knife. Thinking quickly Bofur looked down to the mug in his hand and flung it into the back of the man's head. He yelled in rage pushing off of Avery just as Fili picked his mug up from the bar, he went to throw it at the man's hand holding the knife but he was too fast. He slammed a fist into Fili's jaw barely missing his nose. Fili spun knocking the glass into his head on his return. He stumbled backwards as the man knocked him over a table top. He stood over Fili blood gushing from his face knife aiming at him.

"Use your damn bow Avery!" Fili shouted as he dodged the first jab. Another glass hit the back of the offender's head that Fili expected had come from Bofur. "Avery!" Fili kicked one of his legs up managing to shove him away slightly as an arrow whizzed past them.

"I'm trying, hold still!" Avery shouted somewhere off. The knife just missed his head by less than an inch and Fili was thanking the barkeeper silently for loading the man with alcohol. Another arrow and Fili grunted holding both his arms up trying to keep the knife back, gripping onto the drunk's wrists. Another rather large glass hit the back of his head and Fili heard Avery cheer. Distracted by the impact the man leant forwards slightly, eyes closed in pain.

Hastily Fili twisted his legs bringing them over the man's arms, effectively sitting atop them. His hands trapped between the folds of Fili's thighs and shins. The knife dropped from the twist as Fili slammed his head backwards into the other's. His body instantly stilled and Fili moved off his arms as he sunk to the ground. He turned around to see Bofur and Avery staring at him in awe.

"I've never seen such a flexible dwarf! No wonder Kili was infatuated with you!" Bofur busted out into laughter as Avery looked on still confused, jaw hanging half open. Fili looked away straightening his coat trying to conceal his rising blush.

"Uh…Avery. What happened? I thought elf's knew how to use a bow better?" Fili asked hoping the attention on himself would shift. To his delight Avery dropped his confused look onto the bow in his hands.

"Well…they are supposed to be good, but I've never had success. I'm a much better tracker than fighter…" He slumped slightly and Bofur's laughing subsided.

"Don't worry, we all have our talents and faults. I'm sure some of the boys back at the mountain will help you improve slightly." Bofur clapped him on the back while shooting Fili an agitated glare. Fili smiled in agreement as he walked towards the bar.

"He is out cold." Fili stated looking at the owner unmoving on the ground, glass shattered all around him.

"Well let's get him off the floor." Bofur said climbing over the counter with Fili. They lifted him up moving around the bar while Avery did his best to clear the mess they had made. Gently they placed him onto a table.

"He is still alive right?" Avery asked from over their shoulders.

"Aye, and I'd rather not be here when he wakes up. We may have not started this one, but I reckon he won't be too happy with the state of things." Bofur walked away tapping a shard of glass on the ground with the tip of his boot.

"There is nowhere else in town open to sleep, this was our last hope." Avery said almost groaning.

"Then we set out for Erebor, we should reach it by early morning, we can sleep in our own beds then." Fili stated pulling at a pouch on his side. He slid out a few gold coins and placed them securely in a pocket on the barkeeper's trousers.

They walked out of the bar, all silently rejoicing that the rain had finished while they mounted their rides. When Fili was seated the world blurred slightly from the lingering drink in his stomach and he groaned. "Let's go, it's going to be a long night."

They made the journey mostly silent, until Bofur dozed in his saddle and began to snore hilariously. They were passing by Dale just before the sun had a chance to rise. Men were moving about on the outskirts, readying for the day ahead in a somber quite, not quite happy to be awake so early.

When they reached the path back into the mountain Fili shook Bofur awake and they dismounted. Avery although he'd blame it on the lack of sleep, gazed wordlessly around in awe as they made their way through the halls.

"I'll see you around lads." Bofur called as he turned onto a separate path to his room, waving his goodbye. Avery watched him go suddenly realizing he didn't know where he was meant to go.

"Where should I go?" He asked hoping Fili still remember he was walking silently behind him. He jumped at the sound of his voice suggesting he hadn't.

"Oh, uh…" He paused looking around, he really had no idea. Just in time a short grey bearded dwarf walked into the hall. "Balin!" Fili called out opening his arms to give the elder a light hug.

"Your back! Oh this is wonderful, we received word from Thranduil you had finished the task all of us w-" He paused looking at Avery curiously. "Who is this?" Fili stepped aside gesturing to Avery before he spoke.

"This is Avery, he is the guide Bofur and I were given before we left. He has chosen to spend time in the mountain and I've granted it to him. If you could find him a place to stay I'd be grateful, we all need some sleep. There is something I need to do first...I'm going to visit Kili's grave, afterwards I'd like some peace." Balin nodded his head shaking Avery's out stretched hand.

"Are you sure?" Balin asked watching Fili's expressions closely.

"Certain." He moved to turn away but Balin spoke up once more.

"Dwalin will be looking for you…he has something important to discuss." Fili didn't like the tone in his voice but he nodded before walking back down the hall. The way down to Thorin's and Kili's tombs was long, and mostly dark, buried deep into the depths of the mountain. He wasn't sure how he had known the way so easily but the pull at his heart lead him correctly as he entered the small stone room. He placed the torch he had been carrying into niche in the wall before stepping forward between the two large stone coffins.

Sitting atop Thorin's the Arkenstone shone brightly casting a stunning light display onto the walls of the room. All along the stone were carved pictures and stories of Thorins' adventures, achievements, his life beautifully displayed for any visitors. There wasn't a barren spot on the stone and Fili felt pride in his uncle surge. Kili's was much less engraved; being so young didn't give him the chance to provide such a fulfilled life as their uncle had lived. But when Fili looked down to the coffin and how it shined brightly with the light of the Arkenstone he smiled. Even if Kili had lived to be old and grey bearded nothing would have described him better.

He took happiness from those around him and fed off it, let it flourish and people loved him for it, Fili loved him for it. Even in the darkest depths of the mountain Kili stilled shinned, buried beneath the heavy stone. Fili kneeled beside him now his arm stretching over the stone as he pressed his forehead onto the cool rock. He stayed there not knowing for how long, breathing in deeply his mind creating an imaginary heat that would've emitted from his Kili as he pictured happier days. All that might've been, everything that they had planned and hoped for, and in that silence he tried his best to live out their promises in the corners of his mind. Slowly he stood, hands gripping onto the edges of the tomb as he fought back the moisture in his eyes.

"I am going to make you proud…the both of you. Wait for me, Âzyungâl, we will be reunited one day." He bent forwards placing a soft kiss to the freezing stone before he moved back to the entrance to retrieve the torch. He stilled, his heart jumping into his throat at the figure in the door.

"Dwalin! What- you? You surprised me." Fili shouted his heart still settling back into its proper tempo.

"I didn't intend to." Dwalin grumbled unfolding his arms and straightening his back. "I have something very important I need to talk to you about." He placed his hands on his belt rocking on the heels of his boots.

"Dwalin I'm tired I-"

"It's…Erebor needs an heir." Fili stilled his face turning down into a frown.

"I am the heir Dwalin, the very young and healthy heir…" Fili's own voice growled dangerously in his ears.

"Who behaves in reckless ways, your people want reassurance." Dwalin glanced behind him to the stone tombs monetarily, his stance unmoving. Fili was far too tired and stuck somewhere between drunk and hung over so he roughly pushed passed Dwalin into the dark passage.

"I am not debating this now."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. A Light In Dark Places

**Vengeance Chapter Eight **

* * *

"We need to talk this over!" Dwalin shouted back, following after Fili as he continued to walk. "This isn't something you can just push off to the side Fili, it is time get serious!" Dwalin latched a hand onto Fili's shoulder spinning him around to face him once more. Completely unaffected by the angry glare on Fili's face he continued. "Your days of running around, practicing sword techniques and playing foolish pranks with your brother are over. You have people to look after and a kingdom to rule that you can't simply walk away from." Fili crosses his arms over his chest his mind battling against fatigue and frustration simultaneously.

"I'm not naive Dwalin, I know what is demanded of me as King, and I will do my best to see Erebor as Thorin once dreamed it to be. I simply do not wish to discuss my marriage status with you because we will never see eye to eye on the matter, since I never plan to marry."Contrary to the scowl he had been expecting Dwalin let out a loud booming laugh that vibrated against the dark stone walls. Fili shifted uncomfortably, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

"King of Erebor? And you expect to never marry?" He paused releasing another thunderous laugh. "It would seem you are still naïve young Fili, you have a line that needs to be continued, we will find you a suitable wife and y-"

"No! I don't care about the line, we will instead place our efforts in finding another predecessor. I've already found my one, and I will marry no one other." They were standing nearly at the deepest depths of the mountain but in that moment Fili felt as if he were standing at the very top ready to fall off. The air eerily still around them, his mind swirling in a whirl wind of outcomes to this conversation. Dwalin would never agree to this and any moment he would pry deeper into his reasoning. His heart beat accelerated as Dwalin knitted his brows together his eyes carefully scanning Fili over in silent examination.

"Who is this one that would reject you, an heir and now King to Erebor?" Dwalin's posture seemed to ease slightly clearly accepting Fili's refusal, now privy with the knowledge of him having found the one he was intended for.

"It matters not, they are dead." He shakily released a breath he had been unaware he was holding in as Dwalin nodded wordlessly. He unfolded his arms and spun back around, continuing his path back to his room still slightly shaking, hoping he could get away fast enough.

"It was Kili wasn't it?" The sentence washed over him like a pail of cold water freezing him mid step. His face draining of blood as his body began to shake in fear once more. If the people knew he would be hated, they would all call him disgusting, they would never want such a king. He had to deny it surely, but it would feel so wrong, just the thought pained his heart, he couldn't shame Kili by denying their love. Before he had time to respond Dwalin spoke once more.

"I could tell your other advisers your one has fallen…that you had found them. But because you are king they will want to know who." Dwalin's voice was surprisingly soft along with his comforting words but still Fili remained frozen in shock not daring to turn. "Your people will want answers." He could hear Dwalin stepping closer, his large heavy boots thumping against the stone walls in echo. When he felt Dwalin's reassuring hand on his shoulder everything changed. He suspected this conversation would come to pass, expected himself to be angry with protectiveness over his one and his life choices. What he hadn't anticipated was the snap in his reserve causing him to succumb to complete irritation.

"Let them question! What do I owe them? What does any of the line of Durin owe them? My uncle and his fathers before him all gave their lives for their people and this cursed mountain!" Dwalin stepped back as Fili turned to face him, radiating with resentment. "And now! Now they want answers from me about whom I chose to love? He loved me and I loved him! Kili gave his life for them! Who are they to judge! Am I not allowed this one thing?" His body was shaking with anger he needed to do something, anything. Dwalin's calm expression wasn't helping in extinguishing the fire as he began to pace.

"Did Thorin teach you nothing?" Fili paused feeling a coil of anger build in his chest at Dwalin's statement. "Your people depend on you, they help build your empire, and many of them have died for it! That is part of being king Fili! They put their lives in your hands, there will always be sacrifices in return." The thin sheet of ice between Dwalin's anger and his current state was loudly cracking but Fili being blinded by his own anger missed the tensing in Dwalin's arms and the set line of his jaw as his fist clenched.

"What do you know of sacrifices! At least you still have your brother! You are free to love who you wish! Do not speak to me with such false sympathy!" Fili moved to slam a fist into the stone wall, before impact Dwalin held a tight hand around his wrist forcing Fili to face him.

"I have made my sacrifices...some of which were in favor of you and your brothers happiness." Fili stuttered suddenly feeling small as Dwalin's large figure towered over him, his anger heightened by the dark shadows on his face. "I found my one, and even though he lived we couldn't be together." He released Fili shoving him back slightly as the growl in his voice deepened. "I thought it was for the people of Erebor that he refused me. We thought the line of Durin was secure when you and your brother were born. But when he saw your feelings towards each other he must of realized how insecure the line really was, taking on the task himself when the time would allow."

"T-Thorin…?" Fili could only stand in astonishment as everything began to click in his head. Dwalin opened his mouth monetarily as if to go further but he paused jamming his eyes shut, rubbing at his brow in frustration with a large hand. Sighing he seemed to relax slightly, his eyes opening as an unexpected half smile spread his lips watching as Fili stood motionless in his shock.

"Aye lad, Thorin…listen you are alive today for a purpose. Erebor is still weak and needs a good king. It's up to you if you want to fulfill that purpose, and make the sacrifices needed."

Dwalin left. He didn't know how long ago he had, but everything had been said that needed to be. Here he was standing in almost complete darkness threatening words and old promises floating in the thick air around him. His feet moved beneath him, his eyes never leaving the ground ahead of him. Dwalin was right, of course he was. Fili wasn't still alive for nothing, he had Erebor. The kingdom his uncle, who had been more of a father, loved, fought, and died for. He had this purpose but as he moved further down it's dark halls he couldn't feel emptier.

Time had slipped away as the internal walls of his heart collapsed within him. Eventually his back hit a wall and he slid to the ground, face in his hands as he fought the surety of his future. His uncle had chosen to give up his one for Erebor, for him and Kili, why couldn't he bring himself to accept that fate which was now his. All of the stories and lessons of honor and courage that were practically physically impounded into his and Kili's skulls when they were younger were all screaming at him now. Telling him this was it, stop being a child and own up to his fate. Any proper young dwarf in line to the throne should've been throwing himself at the opportunities in front of him.

Yelling in frustration he slammed his head back against the wall only causing him to flinch in pain. Automatically his hand flew to the back of his head. His fingers brushed Kili's silver clip that hung just under his own. After quietly choking down a sob he removed the clip to stare at the designs. It sat peacefully in his large palm.

"I miss you so much…" Fili whispered bringing the clip to his now dehydrated lips, closing his eyes and placing the gentlest of kisses. When his eyes reopened he caught a glimpse of a curious light shining off the silver in his hand. He followed the source of the light, his head heavy on his shoulders as he gazed down the dark hall now being lit by a torch still some ways away. He didn't particularly feel like being seen or bothered at the moment but hiding down here would come to an end at some point and his body was too exhausted to help him flee, so instead he watched as the light drew nearer. The closer the dwarf came the harder Fili squinted his eyes. His breath stuck in his throat once he at last had a clear view.

"Sir?" It was a boy by the looks of it a very young boy, hair as dark as a raven, that hung just below his auburn eyes. And cursed as was Fili's life now, a slightly oversized bow hanging from his back. The sight, identical to a once young Kili had him on the brink of breaking but the worried expression that reminded him even further of Kili had him back into reality. "We've all been searching for you sir. Are you injured?" Fili could only shake his head as he continued to stare in amazement the boy now helping him to stand. "They said you had a throat injury so you can never talk again, I think that's cool. I mean not really, for you- but…"

That was all it took for Fili to stop listening as the boy began to lead him away from the dark depths of Erebor. It seemed like hours before they reached familiar halls the boy still talking to deaf ears as Fili gaped at him, his energy, his long nose, brown eyes, the gods must have sent him purely for torture. Perhaps he was not even real, no he was real. Fili closed and reopened his eyes several times, his arm tightening around the boy's shoulders that were currently holding him up. He was real there was no room for doubt there.

"Thorin!" Fili's heavy gaze broke at the shout, his eyes tearing away from the boy at his side to Dain walking ahead of them. "King Fili! Thank Mahal!" Fili glanced confused between Dain and the boy who was now receiving a 'good job' head pat as he passed Fili's slouching form to be supported on Dain.

"Why did you say Thorin?" Fili asked bewildered, had he lost his mind down in those tunnels?

"Ah! Sorry I didn't introduce you yet, you've been running around quite a bit, doesn't give me much time for introductions…this is Thorin, the third, my son!" Dain bellowed happily as Thorin bowed, a confused face of his own at Fili's sudden use of his voice. More dwarfs who had been searching for him slowly started to enter the hall, all of which instantly jumped completely startled by the loud laughing from Fili as he dragged Thorin towards him for a hug. Fili looked up just in time to see Dwalin enter the room.

"Dwalin! Have you met Thorin? Dain's son!" Fili smiled as Dwalin slowly realized what was causing the sudden change in Fili's mood. Soon Dwalin was laughing alongside him leaving the rest of the room quite confused as he walked up to them taking Fili by the arm and helping him back to his room, smiling the entire way.


	9. Epilogue

**Vengeance Epilogue**

* * *

Middle Earth was quiet with peace. The victory at Erebor had sent shock waves through the ground, leaving behind a tranquil stillness after it's effects. The inhabitants of the lands returned to their daily lives and slowly Erebor was raised from the ashes Smaug had dusted it with. The new young king Fili surprised his people with an aged wisdom unexpected from a dwarf who had at first seemed naïve and unready for such a task as being a king of Erebor.

There were times of hardships and times of plenty and through it all Fili ruled effortlessly. He took counsel from the dwarfs who had helped him reclaim the mountain alongside the wisdom of Gandalf, who encouraged him to make amends with the elves of Mirkwood. In time the mountain flourished rich with trade among men and elf alike, the gold of its deep caverns resurfacing once more to see the light of day.

Those close to the king knew not all was what it seemed. Where there once was a light glimmering softly in his eye it soon faded. As Erebor regained its strength Fili's seemed to diminish. The people of Erebor saw their aging king and silently wondered if he had found a way to put his own livelihood into the stones of the mountain. Time passed and many who Fili called companion and friend reached their time of dying and left him alone to his throne.

As such things are sure to happen when there is no war or starving children to fuss over, rumors spread of their king ending the line, for he had no children and seemed uninterested in marrying. But when his people cried for answers weary over his abilities to continue the line of Durin as he aged he silenced them. The head of his guard stepped forward kneeling before him and revealing to the people his successor; Thorin son Dain. And on that day it was announced that Thorin would be king under the mountain in time.

Thorin finished his training, excelling in his studies and skill with weapons. Fili watched with an aching heart, and a graying beard as the boy with raven hair and a strong bow grew into a fit king before his eyes. After some time Middle Earth grew dark once more the rumors of war once more spreading like wildfire across the land. Fili stood that day warm breeze in his hair returning from a meeting with the elves of Mirkwood. The world appeared dark around them but there in the distance Erebor shined like the gold within it. He smiled the trees around him shriveling with anticipation of winter.

Upon his return to the grand halls of his home he sat on his throne once more before he called Thorin to him. There in front of a gathering of his people he stepped down from his position as king, placing the crown atop Thorin's brow and smiling with certainty. Not long after he left the towering stone walls of Erebor behind him to travel alone, dismissing his guards as he made his way to a place that was once filled with the light that had long since left him in this world.

Returning to the place he and his brother had once called home was strange, not filled with dread and emptiness as he had expected. Instead it was filled with warmth, old friends long forgotten, and a feeling of ease. A feeling Fili could only place as; right. Seasons changed and one morning Fili rose slowly from his bed with a smile, perhaps the first true smile he had felt in ages. The halls were empty and silent with the early hour as Fili dressed himself. His head shot up to the door of his champers as it gently creaked open with a curious wind. As he walked outside the warmth of his once home left his skin as the first flakes of winter twirled around him in a display of beauty. In that moment a ray of sun peaked from the skies above, outlining a memory never made as Kili ran through the snow encouraging Fili to follow him into the flurries. Fili laughed to himself and chased after the vision his brother's words replaying with a haunting echo from long ago.

_"It's the first snow!" _

When Fili did not return that night a search was sent out. When they found him his body was coated with a thin sheet of snow, shining from the light of the moon above. A faded clip of silver resting gently in his hands.

* * *

_**A/N:** I really just want to take a sec to say thank you to everyone who has been following along with this, and also sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who has read, and I hope you've enjoyed it, in a sad sadistic kinda way I suppose. This will most likely be the last multi chapter fic I do for a while so I hope you all liked it! And just in case anyone was unaware Thorin, the boy who eventually took Fili's place as king actually did in the Tolkien story line, however I do think he wasn't that much younger than I made him in the story, but for practical purposes I made him much younger blah blah blah anyway if you're really interested Lotr wiki should answer your questions! Again thank you guys!_


End file.
